


On the Brink of Death

by hanleialuke



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanleialuke/pseuds/hanleialuke
Summary: Peter is dying. Gamora finally comes to terms with her feelings for Peter while anxiety devours every fiber of her being.P.S. In this fic, Mantis is Peter's sister





	On the Brink of Death

**Author's Note:**

> This has long been in my drafts and I always loved to imagine how Gamora admitted she loved Peter back. Again, bear with an amateur writer which is me. TY.

"Quill!" Rocket shouted as he frantically ran over to Peter's unconscious body slumped face first to the ground. All eyes shot on to Rocket's direction. "Oh no." Drax muttered under his breath. Gamora stood dumbfounded, until it actually dawned to her. "Peter!" She called. 

 

She ran and saw Peter bathed in his own blood. "Oh my God." She muttered. "Oh shit." Rocket muttered. 

Gamora cupped his face and tried to find a pulse, anything. Finding nothing made her panic even more, if there's any 'more' to it. "Peter, hey, stay with me." She called as she gently slapped his face for any response. She lowered her head level to his nose and felt slight band extremely weak breathing. "I know what to do, I've seen it, I just... I just can't remember it!" She screamed in frustration. Now she was beyond panicking. 

"Hey, calm down. You'll be no help if you panic. You got this." Rocket assured. Gamora closed her eyes and breathed heavily. And then it hit her. She immediately pinched his nose and blew some air into his mouth. If Peter were conscious, she knew she'd see his cocky grin followed by endless teasing about her using the opportunity to kiss him. With that in mind, she was determined to do whatever it takes to bring him back.

"Come on." She continued pumping beneath his ribs followed by blowing air into his mouth. She did this in cycle in what seemed like forever. Getting no response from him made her heart tremble. Her eyes suddenly felt hot as tears started to pour down. She hated seeing him this way, it's so not him. "Peter, hey!" She shouted, in between. She blew one last air to his mouth when Peter gasped. He coughed but his eyes remained close. Gamora smiled, upon seeing the continuous rise and fall action of his chest. 

"We have to get him to the hospital." She said in completely urgency. "He's lost a lot of blood." Drax immediately scooped Peter up and ran as fast as he could to the nearest transport that had just arrived for their assistance. 

Drax laid Peter gently on the bed and sat by the corner followed by the others. The healers immediately placed an oxygen mask to help Peter with his breathing while the others applied bandages to his still bleeding wounds. 

Peter slightly opened his eyes to see the Guardians all looking onto him, worry and anxiety plastered unto their faces. "He's dying." He blinked as he heard the man beside him. No, he can't be. 

Gamora rested her face on her palm, doing her best to hide her tears from the Guardians. They can't have her weak while their leader is temporarily down. She's terrified beyond hell, but she has to keep it together for their family. She raised her head and met Peter's gaze who was weakly looking at her. "Hey," Gamora called as Peter used his remaining strength to reach for Gamora in which she gladly took. "stay with us, okay?" Peter grunted for he couldn't speak. And he intended to keep that promise. 

••• 

Once in the hospital, Peter completely lost his consciousness as the Xandarians rushed him to the emergency room. The Guardians sat quietly outside, patiently waiting, praying none would go wrong. 

Gamora paced, biting her nails as she glanced by the small window every minute. Gamora was many things but weak and fearful. But now, that's all she is. 

"Will you sit down? You're making me nauseous." Rocket pleaded. Gamora sat next to him, rubbing her face in frustration as she heaved a deep sigh. "This can't be happening." 

Drax cleared his throat, garnering the attention of the others. "Someone has to stay with Mantis and Groot." Drax volunteered. Rocket nodded. "We'll keep you posted." Drax nodded and walked away, resisting the urge to stay put and wait for Peter. 

The wait was literally killing them, especially Gamora. Hours have passed yet they still haven't heard anything from the doctors tending to Peter. A couple more minutes of waiting and Gamora was sure she would snap. Rocket has decided to get something to eat while they wait. Gamora refused so he offered her water instead. She drank faster than she was supposed to as Rocket sympathetically eyed her. "You don't have to hide it, you know." 

Gamora's eyes narrowed. "Hide what?" 

Rocket shrugged. "Your shit with Peter. We all know you've got the hots for him too. And you suppressing your tears wouldn't do you any good. You've spent enough of that." 

Gamora closed her eyes as she began to find the right words to reply to that. "I.." 

"You can tell me." Rocket said. 

Gamora sighed. "You don't need another broken piece. I can manage." 

"MmmHmm." Rocket replied. "You got to do better than that." 

"I..." Gamora stuttered. "I'm afraid Rocket." She finally yet hesitantly admitted. "What if he doesn't make it out of this? There's... There's so.." 

"Geez, I never thought I'd hear these crap from you." Rocket answered, earning an eye roll from Gamora. "But you know what, knowing Star-munch, it's gonna take more than just a bloodbath. Sure, broken ribs, holes in his chest and stomach, he'll get through it. He's been through the worst, like his fucking father."

Gamora smiled, sadly. Thankful for Rocket's confidence. But then her smile quickly faded. "That's the point." Gamora said as she played with her fingers. "It's been what, a month since that. Then this happened." 

Rocket sighed. "Yeah, asshole's going through hell. But so what? We'll go through hell with him. No matter how many he has to go through." 

Gamora smiled. Ever since the incident with Ego and Yondu's death, he had been a little nicer. Gamora couldn't be even more grateful for Rocket's sudden show of support and empathy. "Thanks, Rocket." 

Rocket shrugged. "Anytime, green wonder." At that, the emergency room opened. Gamora's eyes flew to the doctor walking out of the room, a small smile plastered on his face. "He'll be fine now. He's currently unconscious but stable. He should wake up in who knows when but sooner, I hope. It might take a while, though. The damage should've killed him, but..." He stopped, then shrugged, realizing that these beings in front of him don't need an addition to their load of anxieties. "But he's fine. However, he should be monitored closely until he wakes up." 

"But he will be okay?" Gamora clarified. The doctor smiled and met her gaze. "Ready to save the galaxy again? He's getting there." 

The two Guardians smiled as they heard the good news. "Can... Can we see him?" Asked Rocket. 

"He's fine but is still in a delicate condition. I suggest visiting him one by one and only a single person to accompany him during the night." 

"Thank you." Rocket sincerely said as the doctor passed by him. He looked at Gamora and rolled his eyes. "Alright, you stay with Star-munch. I'll get the others to visit tomorrow morning." 

Gamora smiled and nodded, as she watched Rocket walk out of the hallway. She sighed as she entered the room. 

He looks good. A bit pale but so full of life already. She walked slowly and sat on a chair next to his head, nothing but the deafening silence that is incredibly not a Peter thing. But the soft beeping of the machine indicating his heartbeat calmed her down. 

She rested her elbow on her knees as she watched him deep in his slumber. Weeks ago, she finally admitted that there was a spoken thing. Though they still haven't really had the chance to clarify things out. She wasn't exactly sure what to do of her feelings, what it really is, but right now she's just genuinely happy that they still have their chance.

\+ o +

Medically, Peter was getting better and better but was still unconscious. Gamora was close to getting insane as to why would he not wake up. She misses him, every bit of him, to the point it ached so much. Screw terran physiology. 

The other Guardians share the same sentiment. Upon visiting, Groot tearfully grows flowers for Peter, muttering how much he misses him. Drax sings for him, even though he couldn't get the actual lyrics to the songs in the Zune. Mantis tries her best to wake him up, and would cry every time she fails. Even Rocket keeps on poking his toe, in hopes that if he annoys him that much, he'll jolt up awake and kick his ass off. 

She wished it was that simple. But it's not, thanks again to Terran physiology. 

After another day, Gamora started to feel huge wave of fatigue as her waiting and agony prolongs. Seeing that she would refuse to leave Peter's side, the Guardians agreed on letting Mantis to stay and help her with the doctor's consent. 

For a moment, they were both quiet, having not much to talk about. But Gamora remembered how Mantis innocently blurted Peter's feelings out. Maybe, she thought, Mantis could help her figure out what's hers. 

"Mantis?" Asked Gamora as the empath sat across her. Gamora felt her eyes welling up as she tried to find the words to say. She's beyond confused as to what she really feels for Peter. It could be love. But what does she know of love? She's lived her entire life being a maniacal titan's goon. 

She knew how to survive, but never to love. Thanos had completely forgot to teach her that. She felt Mantis' gaze on her, patiently waiting for her to speak up. She gathered all the remaining strength left in her system and look up to meet the empath's eyes. "What do I feel, Mantis? I don't..." Gamora stuttered. "I don't fully understand." She said in frustration as she slowly offer her hand for Mantis to touch. "I need to know. Make me understand." 

Mantis hesitantly took her hand and gently touched it. The empath's antennae lighted up as tears streamed down her face. "You feel pain, unwavering fear," Mantis said. "love, for Peter." She explained, looking at Peter's still body.

"Is it love if it hurts too much?" Gamora choked. "Love isn't supposed to hurt." 

Mantis released her hand and looked lovingly at Peter. "If it does not hurt, it is not real." Mantis murmurs. 

Gamora followed her gaze to Peter. Mantis was right. All this time, she knew deep inside she loves Peter back. More than anything. "You feel pain because you love Peter."

"That I do." Gamora nodded, wiping her tears brusquely. She stood up, only to be stopped by a warm hand who she was sure was Peter's. He looked up at her with his beautiful eyes. "Don't leave." 

And she stayed. Mantis politely excused herself from the two to give them much needed privacy. When Mantis was out of hearing reach, Peter tried to sit up with the help of Gamora. 

She stood there, completely still, her eyes on the floor. "Gam." He called. He pulled her gently, making her sit on his bed without releasing her hand. "Hey, look at me." And she did. She tried, tried so hard to keep herself from finally admitting the truth. She almost lost him. And it pained her even more if she lost him without even admitting that she loved him back deeply. "Hey." Peter once again called, this time raising his hand to caress her cheek.

That was the moment when she finally decided to free herself from herself. She stared back at Peter's eyes, tears slowly form by her eyes. "Promise me you won't die, or I'll kill you myself."

Peter chuckled. "What a wonderful 'get well soon' greeting." He said incredulously. When he realized she wasn't laughing to any of his jokes, he gently brushed her hair with his hand and nodded, unable to hide his dorky grin. "I will. As long as you will." 

Gamora smiled, despite of the continuous tears streaming down her face. She then crossed the space between them and wrapped both her arms as carefully as she could and pulled him in a soft embrace. "I love you." She whispered, cradling his head. Peter has told her many times how much he loved her, how much he's willing to sacrifice for her, how far would he go for her. But she would always avoid the subject, not knowing what to do of it. She reckoned, smiling as she played with Peter's curls, that it is about time she does, too.

She could feel Peter smile. "Wow, so it took me actually almost dying for you to actually admit you love me. See, an unspoken thing!" He teased, rubbing her back with his hand. 

Gamora pulled back, tilted her head and smiled despite of her tear-stricken face. Peter wiggled his eyebrows, chuckling to himself. "What a conceited assho..." Gamora muttered under her breath. 

Peter covered her mouth gently, flashing another one of his 'cocky yet charming grin' that he only reserves for her. "I don't want to see tears on that beautiful face again." He said, wiping her tears away, as he inched closer to kiss her forehead. "Especially if it's because of me." 

She smiled. But of course, a Peter thing, he had to ruin the moment. "Although I know you'd only cry for me." He extended his lower lip and shrugged. 

Gamora tried to suppress her grin. She stood up, finally decided to get herself some food, walked to the door but turned to Peter's goofy grin before walking out of the room, "I love you, but I'd love to kick your ass even more."


End file.
